1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine mount device through which a power plant is mounted to a support body, and more particularly to an engine mount device of the type wherein a fluid is filled therein to support an internal combustion engine of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with engine mount devices, there is a fluid-filled engine mount device through which, for example, an automotive internal combustion engine is mounted on a vehicle body frame. The fluid-filled engine mount device is usually composed of a pipe-like rubber block which is formed throughout its length with a central cavity. A flat partition wall member is disposed on the top of the rubber block so that the rubber block cavity serves as a fluid chamber to be filled with a fluid. Additionally, a diaphragm member is disposed on the partition wall member to define between it and the partition wall member an auxiliary chamber which communicates through the partition wall member orifice with the fluid chamber, in which the fluid is capable of flowing from the fluid chamber to the auxiliary chamber.
However, the engine mount device of this type has encountered various problems one of which is as follows: it is necessary to fully fill the whole rubber block cavity with the fluid. Therefore, a large amount of the fluid must be used for each engine mount device, which is wasteful of the fluid and undesirable from the economical view point.